


Melony's Ultra Lewd Gym Challenge

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Big Ass, Big Cock, Dirty Talk, F/M, MILFs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titfuck, excessive cum, huge tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: When Victor has a rather embarrassing wardrobe malfunction at the Circhester Gym, it's up to the voluptuous MILF who runs it, Melony, to deal with the problem and offer him a more unique way to complete her gym challenge. If Victor does well, he might be getting a lot more than just a shiny new badge out of it.
Relationships: Melony/Own Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Melony's Ultra Lewd Gym Challenge

Frankly, it was a situation Victor was surprised hadn’t come up before. He’d managed to keep it under wraps all the way up to Circhester before his little problem started to become too much of an issue to hide. True, most challengers set off earlier than 18 years old, so it was understandable that their regulation gym uniforms wouldn’t TOTALLY fit him, but there was no way he could go out into that stadium in this state…

“I…uhh…I dunno how we’re gonna hide that in a pair of shorts…” A baffled and blushing gym worker scratched her head as her eyes gazed down at the source of the problem. Victor kept quiet, his eyes looking to the side nervously, unable to deal with the fact that this cute girl had her eyes trained right onto his huge shorts-ruining cock that was throbbing heavily in greeting. Even if he was too embarrassed to say anything, his dick did all the talking for him, and everything it was saying was incredibly lewd.

“H-how’d you even get this far into your gym challenge without this being an issue?” The girl asked with a disbelieving smile on her face. “Uhh, they gave me a set of pants…” Victor quietly explained, “They’ve…they’ve ripped…” The girl nodded as her mind raced with the images that such an explanation conjured up. Thin, barely concealing leggings that were clearly not designed to hold a weapon like this, ripping into absolute shreds before the wide eyes of some poor unsuspecting cock-hardening babe, perhaps some sort of professor’s assistant with a penchant for exceedingly tight jeans…

“We don’t have anything that could replace them here. You would assume the Ice-type gym would keep some long pants on hand, but Melony says we look better in shorts so…” She shrugged. To be fair, Victor’s wandering eyes seemed to agree. This cute girl was not making his problem any easier to solve…still, as long as he was given some space, some time, and maybe a couple dozen rolls of tissue, he could probably still sort this out, get the gym challenge done, and find himself a nice set of baggy pants to wear as he escaped Circhester before the stories started.

“Is there a problem with our latest challenger?” A curious and soft voice could be heard at the entrance to the dressing room. “O-oh, Melony. Uhh…I’d like to say it’s under control, but…” The gym worker seemed eager to bring in some assistance on this issue while Victor shook his head in refusal. He didn’t need anyone else catching a glimpse of this! “Just a moment, dear…” The door began to creak open, and wow. If Victor was having a problem with this rock-hard monster boner before, the appearance of the beauty who ran this gym was not going to help it.

Melony was a gorgeous woman, with long fluffy hair and a kind looking face. She was likely around her late thirties or forties, and age had only made her more attractive. Full, soft looking lips and clear lilac eyes. Victor’s gaze dropped down to her bombshell body, something that her thick sweater did little to hide. Her huge breasts made his mouth start to water as they jiggled like marshmellows, and her thick figure left his hands itching to grab hold of her and slam her down onto the bench. As she turned to the gym trainer, he lost his breath at the sight of her huge succulent ass stuck in a set of thin leggings that looked as risky to wear as his own were before. He found himself praying that the same thing would happen and the flimsy fabric would tear into pieces right before his bloodshot eyes.

“Ara ara…” Melony cooed softly, seemingly totally uninterested in Victor’s current state despite the rather eye-catching erection that was now violently spewing out precum like an active volcano. The gym trainer gasped at the sudden effect Melony was having on the poor man. “I think I can see the problem. Gym challenger, you really can’t go waving that big nasty thing around in my gym, you know?” Victor’s mouth went dry, desperately trying to explain his situation while also struggling not to let his gaze wander downwards to those soft sweater-pillows heaving with every breath. He wondered if he would be disqualified if he just jumped forward and buried his face right inbetween…

During his lusting, the gym trainer managed to explain the situation, but Melony didn’t seem to be listening. She was staring at the very obvious way Victor was drooling over her. “I see…” She replied finally. “Alrighty, you go prepare the gym mission. I’ll handle this.” The gym trainer tilted her head. “How, exactly, are you going to fix this?” “I have my ways, dear. You run along and let the adults sort this out.” That phrasing gave the gym trainer all the understanding she needed. She gulped, blushing like a beetroot, and ran out the door, but not before taking one last look at the cum-spewing rod of searing hot cock that she had been gazing at herself.

“Do you think you’re being subtle, or have you gone totally feral?” Melony asked when the gym trainer was out of earshot. Her sudden accusation made Victor snap his head back up. “S-sorry! Sorry! I’m really sorry!” “Sorry’s not really good enough here, is it?” Melony sighed, crossing her arms under her breasts. “Here we are, all ready for the next challenge, and you’re in here panting like a dog in heat and ogling me like a raw steak! I hope you weren’t this naughty with poor Nessa, she is rather popular after all…” Melony placed a finger to her chin coyly. “Hmmm, well what to do now then? What. To. Do?” She was looking into Victor’s eyes, her curious gaze shifting into a more lidded, husky one. “What do you think we should do? What do you want me to do about this little problem?”

“Swallow my cock to the fucking base and let me empty my nuts down your fucked-raw throat” was the first thing that came to Victor’s mind, which shocked even him honestly. He wasn’t usually so…explicit…with his fantasies, but then fantasies didn’t really live up to Melony. She was bringing out a side of him he didn’t even know he had, and something in the way she was eyeing him suggested she knew she was. “Uhh…” was actually what came out of his mouth, though his eyes darted from her lips to his cock and back again, like a puppy eyeing an empty bowl of food. It didn’t take a woman with years of experience to guess what he meant.

“Really now.” Melony huffed indignantly, “You REALLY want a professional gym leader to forget her station so thoroughly that she drops to her knees and helps you deal with that…that fat, reeking, throbbing COCK? Really?” She hid her mouth behind her hand as she spoke, but the way her cheeks moved suggested she was grinning to herself. “And you think I would do it without you even asking me for it?” She leaned forward, her face coming close to Victor’s, her breath warm and sweet. “Maybe, just maybe, I’d be willing to help you if you say “Please Mrs Melony, have mercy on this undeserving gym chall-”

“PLEASE MRS MELONY. HAVE MERCY ON THIS UNDESERVING GYM CHALLENGER!” Victor practically shouted his request out, causing Melony to shift backwards with wide eyes. She looked surprised, and somewhat impressed. Mostly though, the quiet grin she tried to hide suggested she was delighted to have such a young man debase himself so completely just for the chance of a lewd encounter with her…”W-well, what sort of gym leader would I be if I didn’t make my challengers as comfortable as possible?” She let out an exaggerated sigh, and dropped to her knees with a huff.

Something about Melony’s demeanour made Victor think that, once her hands were gripped tightly around his bucking shaft like he had been dreaming of for all of 2 minutes, it would be a soft, dainty stroking as she marveled and awed at him. In fact, Melony grabbed hold of Victor’s cock with a very undainty intent, her right hand squeezing the shaft tight while her second reached down to fondle his similarly massive balls. Her gloved hand began to stroke up and down the fat length quickly while the other coaxed the load that was already building to a higher point. “Not bad, not bad at all…” Melony chuckled, “You young gym challengers, you do know how to make a woman feel wanted, huh?”

Her hand got to work spreading the sticky precum that was pouring out of Victor’s cocktip all along the length, a sloppy sound starting to get louder and louder as her wet hand worked its magic. Her fingers danced along the pencil-thick veins, generating groans and gasps from the cloudy-headed fool attached to the amazing cock Melony was far more interested in. “Honestly, it’s probably better that you didn’t snap and assfuck Nessa into a gibbering cum-stuffed mess. A younger girl wouldn’t even know where to begin with this…” She glanced up at Victor. “You didn’t, right? I assume I would have heard about you claiming Nessa’s ass as your own personal cum-receptacle by now if you had done so...” Victor shook his head, confirming that he had in fact not pushed Nessa down onto the grass, gripped her long hair in his hands, and brutally ass-pounded her into an Ahegao’d mess in front of an entire city of people…despite having really REALLY wanted to.

“Good boy, good boy!” Melony chuckled to herself, “Young girls like her, they break far too easily, can’t have any fun with them at all. Can barely last 3 hours straight…” Melony sighed and shifted the hair from her face, “No, you need someone who can treat you a bit more severely, don’t you? Perhaps you and I can have our own little gym mission right here and now. But I warn you…” She leaned backwards and grabbed her sweater, yanking it upwards and over her head with a single fluid motion and tossing the warm garment into Victor’s face. He threw it aside and gawped like a pubescent schoolchild at the sight of Melony’s huge tits now bare and naked before his eyes. “…this mission is far more of a strain on your body than the regular one.” With that warning, she dived forward, and in one swift move she both wrapped her big tits around Victor’s shaft while also latching onto the head with her soft lips, sucking hard straight away and leaving Victor instantly mesmerised.

*****SHRRLLLP* *SHHHLP***** Melony’s sharp tongue was now far more occupied polishing up Victor’s massive leaking cockhead, swirling around in quick, teasing motions as her hands pressed her huge tits together around the cum-soaked shaft. Her massive rack was bounced up and down, the marshmellowy pillows rubbing Victor’s cock divinely while also being coated in a thin sheen of sticky precum, making what was already a mouth-watering sight all the more delicious. Her eyes were closed in concentration as her hands alternated up and down, the toasty tit-embrace causing Victor to curl his toes and bite his lip. She was good. She was really, REALLY good. It was clear that fat, over-sized, gym-leader breaking monster dicks weren’t new to her, but the hmm of admiration she made as pre-cum poured into her mouth suggested she was quite impressed.

She started to shovel more dick into her mouth, and summarily down her throat as the log of cockmeat could hardly be contained by a single mouth. The hmm’s of satisfaction tingled all over Victor’s shaft, causing him to drool slightly as it became clear this sign of approval was just another tool at Melony’s disposal to utterly dominate well-hung boners laid out before her. Her hands continued to push against her tits, and a pang of jealousy hit Victor. How come she was the only one groping those gorgeous funbags? Couldn’t he join in?

Clearly he could. Just as soon as the thought of squeezing those amazing tits popped into Victor’s head, Melony opened her eyes and reached up, sliding her arms along his smooth legs until they reached his hands. She dragged him forward, forcing him to balance himself by grabbing the only things between him and the floor; Melony’s heavenly pair of tits. His hands pressed into them and molded the soft titmeat, with them giving the perfect amount of push back. Melony sighed, her mouth still full of cock, as Victor gawped in amazement and wonder. Young men truly were obsessed with tits, weren’t they? Well, the least he could do is make sure his clumsy groping did more than just take the place of what he would be jerking off to for the rest of his life.

Melony pulled her head back, letting out a loud *POP* as her vacuum-sealed lips were removed from Victor’s cock. She raised an eyebrow at him and placed her soft hands on top of his. “Let me give you a quick lesson in feeling a girl up. Trust me, you master this and you’ll have a girl willing to deal with your little problem in every town in Galar.” Victor swallowed hard at her wild fantasy. “Oh, I…uhh…I dunno about that…” He meekly exclaimed. She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Have some confidence, young man. You’ve got a cock that can melt women like warm butter. Find yourself a nice bitch or six who can give you a proper blowjob for an hour or two. And make SURE she can blow you for at least an hour or two.” She winked cutely despite her decidedly uncute words. “If she can’t suck you off for at least an hour, you find yourself a girl who can. Monster cocks need some SERIOUS attention, you know, and a cutie like you deserves a woman who LOVES giving blowjobs.” “L-like you?” Victor tried his luck, and Melony chuckled once again. “Ara ara, I do like a young man with some ambition…”

Melony moved Victor’s hands in a circle, pushing on them to ensure he was using enough force and movement to really make her tits tingle in his grasp. “Come on now, squeeze tighter, let yourself go a bit.” Melony panted, her gaze lidded and focused, “You’re not petting a cat, be a bit more strict and severe…” Victor gulped and complied, squeezing and letting his fingers bury into the soft mound of tits, eliciting a gasp and a moan from Melony. “Much better…good boy, you’re learning fast. Did the thought of a Galar wide harem of cock-worshipers really get you going that much? Or was it the thought of me being a part of it?” Melony had hit the nail on the head there, but Victor was too lost in his boob-worship to respond.

Victor lost track of how long he was groping Melony for, but he could certainly see the effects of his improving fondling on her face as she started getting more and more flushed, her hot breath tickling his hands. “Good…k-keep going…harder…” Melony pressed her thigh creamy thighs together, rubbing them and biting at her lip as Victor picked up the pace. “Good…good…ahhhnnn, I love it! Y-you’re quite intent on making me the first in your little harem, huh? N-nice try, young man, but I’m not that easy to claim.” She found herself rubbing Victor’s hair as he obsessively worked away at her tits. “Now, squeeze as hard as you can!” Victor looked up in confusion. “Hurrrrrry!” Melony groaned. He complied, pushing her tits together and mauling her boobs.

****“Y-YES!**** Now, grab my hair, yank me forward ****AND CALL ME A WHORE!”**** Victor was out of his depth, but a sense of dominance building up in his core meant he moved without even really thinking about it. He grabbed Melony’s long white hair, pulled her backwards so he was staring down into her eyes, and practically hissed out the word “WHORE” to her face. The horny look on her face and her fuzzy gaze told Victor that he had done a good job, and as her fingers worked to tease the honeypot between her legs, her shivering and shaking suggested she had just had a mindblowing orgasm. Her mouth dropped open with a lewd sigh, and Victor saw his chance to dive forward, kissing Melony hungrily as she rode out her climax, hips bucking slightly while her fingers continued to play with herself.

Her full lips tasted like vanilla, and Victor relished the kiss as Melony started to come back to her senses, moving her hands to grab his cheeks and eagerly receive the kiss before pushing him back gently. “Heh…I guess not EVERY girl likes it when you call them that, but it’s always worked fo-MMPH!” Victor pushed against her hands and shoved her down to the floor, his lips finding hers once again and hungrily continuing the lewd make-out like she hadn’t interrupted him at all. Melony was taken aback by his pushiness, but certainly wasn’t upset by it, and her hands lost all their strength as they moved to stroke his back and pull him closer towards her gorgeously full form. The two writhed around, a hot duo of pent-up perverts melting the cold gym to steam.

Finally, Victor seemed sated enough for Melony to move him off without him pushing her back down again. She was smiling warmly as he gasped for air, like he had just come back to his senses after totally losing his mind. “Fufufu…” She chuckled in delight, “I had no idea I still had this sort of effect on men. Making boys lose their minds like this…I was worried I’d have to give it up after being a mother.” Victor looked into her eyes, still catching his breath, but his gaze was very telling. He didn’t see Melony as a mother or a gym leader, just a woman. She licked her lips and her gaze narrowed once more. “Ara ara…” Melony sighed, “You keep looking at me like that, and I’ll have to teach you a real lesson.” Her tongue slowly licked her lips as she eyed Victor’s twitching shaft with naughty eyes.

Sitting herself back up, she returned to her kneeling position before Victor, but the mood in the air had shifted slightly. The way she was staring at the immense slab of cockmeat in her hands now was a lot more…predatory. “Let’s move on with my personal teaching session, ok? You did such a good job, so let me show you what being nice to girls like me gets you…” With a flash of her eyes, Melony darted forward, and before Victor could even let out a strangled groan of disbelief, he felt her nose pressing up against his pelvis, and the warm folds of her slick throat caressing every inch of his fat cock. In one single movement, Melony had swallowed Victor’s entire arm length cock from the head to the base, and the powerful grip she had on his legs kept him totally under her power.

Victor let out a silent gasp and felt his toes curl as he was held down by the cock-hungry gym leader, who hummed contently around his shaft, letting the vibrations tingle all the way throughout the powerful cock until they struck Victor’s very core. He knew Melony knew what she was doing, but this was way beyond what he had expected. Which is natural, considering his lack of experience. Poor Victor had no way of knowing that he had unleashed a ravenous dick-addicted MILF whore whose only desire was to slurp down the exceedingly thick ball-batter that was hiding from her. This was a lesson he was going to learn, one sloppy slurp at a time. <3

And what a nasty, sloppy, ludicrously wet slurp it was as Melony’s pursed lips almost painfully dragged back up along the fat throat-bulging dick she was worshiping. Victor gritted his teeth and felt his arms go limp as Melony slowly, teasingly, moved back up. Her gorgeous face was contorted into a lewd visage, a blowjob face that Victor had only seen in the most hardcore porno’s that he had watched. It wasn’t a face that belonged on a gym leader, the sort of person that people looked up to and respected. It belonged on a back-alley roaming gyaru bitch who offered up their asses and lips when they saw a particularly grotesque bulge in some lucky mans pants. Victor knew Melony shouldn’t be showing this face to him, but he wanted to make sure only he saw it from now on. Her poor husband was up against a truly greedy rival, with an unmatched dick and every intention to use it as much as possible. This contest might be somewhat one-sided…

Inch after inch after sloppy wet inch reappeared as Melony slowly rose back up, her eyes centered purely on Victor’s so she could watch how her fellatio was causing him to lose his mind. Down below, her hands tenderly rubbed and stroked the tennis ball size nuts that were rising and churning, bloated with lumpy, thick seed to clog her throat with. How could she not be soft and tender with such wonderful balls when all they wanted to do was choke her on steaming hot jizz? “How adorable!” Melony thought to herself, “Young men really do love getting blowjobs, huh? So easy to please, and just so fun too!” If Victor had his wits about him, he would see the lust and adoration flashing in Melony’s eyes, and it would be a bright flashing warning sign that this unruly MILF was going to ensnare him, get him so thoroughly addicted to her wet mouth that he might simply snap and decided to stay in Circhester as her personal gym bitch.

As if to punctuate how dangerous Melony was, the kind of nasty woman who caused boys to abandon life-long dreams of championships and gym challenges for the chance of meaty titfucks and fat asses, she reached the tip of Victor’s cock with a naughty glint in her eyes. Her tongue rotated around and around the fat cockhead, cleaning underneath the sensitive dome and ensuring not a single part of him avoided her lewd tongues wild lashing. The two locked eyes as Victor shivered and shook, the numb pleasure causing him to wince, as well as the anticipation of her next move. Melony moved her hands back to his legs, winked, and ****SLAMMED**** her face right back down to the base in one brutal movement. Even with Melony pressing her legs down, Victor jolted and let out a loud cry of blissful surprise. Melony’s fingers squeezed Victor’s legs hard. God, that look on his face…she didn’t want to let this gym challenger go anywhere…maybe if she did a good enough job, he wouldn’t want to go anywhere either. <3

And before Victor could fully grasp what was happening to him…she began to slide back up once more, those damned lips gripping onto his cock, and that familiar flash of lust in her eyes. It was going to happen again, and again, and again, until Melony was satisfied…and Melony would never be satisfied.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s been about two hours now.” A gym trainer looked towards the dressing room with concern. “Should we check on them?” The other, who had been in the room to start with, placed a hand on their shoulder and shook her head. “We’re closing up for the day.” She stated. “If she’s not out yet, she’s probably not coming out till the morning now…” She looked towards the door with a apologetic smile on her face. “Good luck in there, gym challenger.” The two wandered off and left their gym leader in peace…

****“MMMMMFPPPH! MRRRRRRRRRHPPPPPPP! MMMMMMMMM!”**** Victor’s balls churned violently, so strong and full that the sloshing sounds of creamy chowder-thick jizz could be heard from within, as Melony’s lips continued to slide up and down his sopping wet shaft. At some point he had moved off the bench, or more likely he had been removed from it, and was now on the ground with his face completely smothered under Melony’s voluptuous ass. She was grinding herself on his face as he desperately moaned under her, in-between his tongue’s attempts to lick up her syrupy love juices.

Melony’s position had changed rather drastically over the course of the last two hours. Before she knelt submissively between Victor’s legs, a lusty older woman giving a young suitor a wet, sloppy treat. With all pretense thrown aside, she now sat straddling his face, her head bobbing backwards and forward as she laid on her hands and knees like a bitch in heat. Her eyes rolled backwards, her hair dishevelled, and her soaked leggings tossed aside. All that ran through her mind was coaxing the thickest, nastiest, most pungent load of ball-juice from her captive toy, and she had spent the last two hours carefully building exactly that up. Victor was almost ready to burst, and Melony was so very ready to feast.

Victor was bucking his hips, Melony’s own violent movements colliding with his own hip thrusts. The arm length cock was battering her gullet and expanding her throat with every brutal pound, and anyone else would have given up on consciousness and simply let herself be used as a dazed, cock-battered jizz-jar an hour ago. But Melony was still desperate for more, and Victor was finally at the point where she was willing to let him give it to her. With a wet gasp, and with several thick strands of pre-cum and spit lewdly dripping down Victor’s fat cock, Melony shifted herself to sit backwards, letting her weight press onto Victor’s face. She wasn’t a light woman, but Victor didn’t care one bit. He had long since become 100% addicted to her ass, and was rewarded for his eagerness by her circling her hips lewdly, letting the warm pressure of her flawless ass press onto Victor’s face.

With one hand, Melony shifted an arm under Victor’s hips and held his back half upwards, the taller, stronger woman manhandling the love-struck twink quite easily. The other grabbed his beastly cock, and began jerking it wildly and strongly. Her mouth suckled on the cockhead, a small amount stuffed between her lips in comparison to the usual, but she was now working on coaxing Victor’s load out from him, and wanted to make sure she could swallow as much as possible. “Mmmmm, yes! Time to let it ALL out for me! Time to let me slurp down your nasty thick cum! You’ve been building it up for so very long, teasing me with the nasty, thick scent of your cock for so long. Did you seriously wander into my gym with that ****FAT, GROSS MONSTER COCK**** and those ****STUFFED, REEKING BALLS**** and seriously expect to leave without giving them to me? ****ALL THE FAT BONERS THAT ENTER THIS GYM BELONG TO ME, AND YOURS IS NO EXCEPTION!”**** Stuffing Victor’s cock back in her mouth, her loud raucous sucking noises informed him that there would be no more words until her stomach was filled with his cum, and he had more than reached his limit. Writhing and gasping, Victor went stiff as his balls decided to finally release the potent ball-batter that Melony craved.

*****SPUUUURT* *SQUEEEELCH* *SPUUUUURT***** Melony’s eyes went wide as saucers as the first cumload blasted into her mouth, filling her cheeks up instantly. With only a single blast, cum begin to spurt forth from her lips and nose. This wouldn’t do at all! She couldn’t have this challenger thinking he could best her so easily with only one blast of cum! She went all out from the start, swallowing down over and over again as the amount of gooey cream only got larger and faster. Loud gulps filled the changing room as Melony worked to swallow down the immense load, keeping a strong grip on Victor as her throat bulged from the sheer amount of thick jizz. It was even thicker than she had expected it to be, to a concerning level. Had this young man EVER let out a cumshot before? What if he hadn’t? What if she was drinking down his first ever cumshot? The idea sent a tingle through her body.

Victor had indeed let out several loads of cum before, but none as powerfully as this. The suction of Melony’s lips and her hours of teasing had worked to bring him to the boiling point, and the steaming hot blasts of spunk he was clogging Melony’s throat with were her reward. Thick ropes of seed barreled down her throat, and soon it became apparent something had to give. Indeed, Melony could take no more…not because she was overwhelmed by the amount, of course not, it was Melony after all. No, it was because she was so desperate to let the young man see the fruits of his work. She let Victor’s cock out of her mouth, and it instantly began to spurt monstrous ropes of jizz into her face, blasting her head backwards before aiming downwards to soak her entire body in thick puddles of jizz. The valley between her tits filled up with creamy goo that she would dive right into if her mouth wasn’t still full. The thorough basting that Melony took made a mess not just out of her, but of the entire changing room. It was likely no girl could ever change in here again without feeling all sorts of funny and warm between her thighs from now on. Victor’s legacy would be to make every girl who challenged this gym start having vivid daydreams of bulging thick dicks trapped in scandalously thin leggings, just from the scent ingrained into the very changing room walls.

As the streams of spunk began to slow down, Melony licked her lips and made sure every bit of jizz her tongue could reach was in her mouth. She savored the thick, lumpy texture of the frankly ludicrous load with a smile. “Delicious…” She sighed, “It’s just not fair that you have the tastiest cum to go along with the nicest cock. Are you trying to steal me from my husband, young man?” Victor was practically out-cold, the effort of his long climax having taken its toll, but Melony’s teasing words brought some life back to him. The sagging rod of spent cockmeat began to twitch, and before Melony’s wide eyes it began to rise again to full hardness. “No way!” She gasped, her hands covering her mouth. “After all that? You really ARE trying to steal me…naughty, wicked boy…I-I shall have to give your nasty, cheating, wife-stealing cock a SEVERE lesson for this!”

Leaving Victor spent and babbling on the floor, Melony stood up and moved around so she squatting over him, looking down at his face. She wiggled her hips above the leaking tip of his cock and grinned down at him. “Is this your first time, young challenger?” Victor nodded slowly. Melony chuckled in response. “Fufu…what a terrible way to lose your virginity. Having it stolen by a gym leader in the middle of her own changing rooms…I bet you’d REALLY want someone younger, more slender, for your first time, right?” She moved forward slightly so her huge ass was able to take Victor’s cock between its cheeks, and began to bounce up and down, giving the young man a fabulous and wild assjob.

“Ooooo, I bet you don’t like this at all! I bet you’ve never dreamed of having big-titty MILF’s ride you up and down all day! You probably spend your time thinking about girls like Bea or Nessa, riiiiight?” She was panting hotly, partly out of the exertion she was putting herself through and partly out of being a total bitch stuck in heat. “But nooooo, we know that’s not true at all. We both know you’re a total deviant, a pervert who loves women like me. A monster who feeds on older women, stealing wives from all the stupid limp-dick husbands who can’t satisfy them at all! Well, tell you what, you fat-cocked pervert son of a bitch!” She leaned forward, pressing her hands on Victor’s chest as she stared into his eyes.

“You don’t get to make the rules in my gym, you know? I’ve decided. You aren’t allowed to take the regular gym challenge anymore. I won’t let you. You’ve got a new gym challenge to complete, one that I think you’re gonna find a LOT more fun.” She crawled forward, her huge tits pressing on Victor’s chest as he stared wide-eyed, fully awake now as he watched the predator loom over him with twinkling eyes. “You fuck me. You fuck me so hard and so fast and so good that I have no choice but to hand over my badge. Does that sound like a challenge that’s a bit more suited for you… ** **Darling?**** ”

Victor could only gulp and nod. He could barely even speak from how insanely hard he was hearing Melony call him that! He reached his hands around and groped her butt, the feeling of her ass jiggling with each bounce running through his fingers. “I’m so glad.” Melony chuckled and straightened up, “Try not to break too fast, darling. <3” With that warning, she rose herself up so Victor’s cock was hard and ready under her once again, and in a single fluid motion she slammed herself down, taking the entire steel-hard erection deep into her greedy cunt without a moments hesitation!

The impact on both of the perverted duo was instant. Victor’s reaction was similar to when Melony had deepthroated him in a single swallow. The sudden engulfing of his dick into that tight, wet embrace was like an electric shock running through him! But sweet lord on high, he wasn’t even slightly prepared for how insanely ****TIGHT**** this perfect hole was! Though he lacked the experience to say for certain, Victor was positive that there was no woman even half Melony’s age who could compare to the blissful feeling of this perfect one-of-a-kind pussy! This was the kind of sloppy, tight, flawless fuckhole that would absolutely conquer men, make them think of nothing and no one else for the rest of their lives! How was it possible she was even able to leave her house in the mornings without a womb stuffed with fresh jizz? If Victor were her husband, he wouldn’t be able to wake up next to her without getting to sample this peerless pussy, and the very thought of going soft with this hole ready and waiting for him was madness…

At the same time Victor was imagining a never-ending fuckfest with the horny older woman, Melony’s mind was filled with similarly lewd thoughts. Taking this iron-clad cock into her needy pussy had sent shivers up and down her spine, the kind of shivers that made the cold of Circhester seem more like an Alolan beach! How was it possible for some random punk kid to have the ****PERFECT**** cock? It just wasn’t fair! It was so amazingly hard and warm and strong! Young men shouldn’t be able to make her heart flutter like this! She was the Circhester gym leader, a professional trainer to be respected and revered, and here she was ready to swoon like a schoolgirl over a young man half her age? So incredibly unfair, but also…so incredibly arousing! Sampling the rock-hard boner of a younger man like this, experiencing the kind of loving she hadn’t gotten in far too long, it was way too exciting for words!

Melony already knew exactly what she had to do. While her head was rolled back and her fingers dug into Victor’s chest, it seemed like she was currently riding out a mindless orgasm without a thought in her head, but she knew exactly what to do! Get this young stud absolutely and totally addicted to her MILF pussy right here and now, so he couldn’t even think of going a single day without pushing her against the wall and roughly stuffing her full of his exceedingly thick nut! He had to make sure this boy was 100% obsessed with older women, and then prove to him that she was the best possible fuck from here to Kanto! She couldn’t let a dick like this go wandering off, girls his age wouldn’t even know what to do with dick like this! They didn’t need it, but Melony? Melony DEFINITELY did.

Fortunately for her, Victor was already absolutely and totally addicted to her. The steamy fuckfest she was about to put him through was just the icing on the cake.

“O-oh? Fufufu... Y-you might be up to my challenge after all…” Melony chuckled, the confidence in her voice somewhat shaken but the husky tone even deeper. She clenched herself around the hard cock she was sat on and rotated her hips to add to the grip, then began to slide herself back up. Like with her mouth, her pussy held onto the veiny shaft with no intention of letting it go, creating an exceedingly tight seal that made the act of simply sitting up feel utterly heavenly. Her plump pussy lips latched on like a hand, causing Melony to bite her lip as she felt the growing emptiness as inch after inch of cock left her. But it was all worth it once she had only the tip left in, so she could slam it all right back in again! The impact of Melony sitting back down knocked the wind out of both Victor and Melony. “H-haaa…y-you don’t seem so confident now…f-fortunately, you can try a gym challenger as many times as you like, darling…” Melony feigned a strong front, but Victor could see her quivering.

*****PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP***** The sound of a wonderfully fat ass smacking against a strong set of hips filled the room. Victor could feel strength welling up inside him from the sight of Melony’s face above him, eyes closed and cheeks flushed as her riding got faster and faster. He groped her ass like a king enjoying a concubine, feeling her firm flesh under his palm. Melony responded by bucking her ass into his grip, delighting in how much he needed to feel her up even while he was currently balls deep inside her. “Get a good grip, I’m only going to get faster, darling.” She was peppering that word into more of her comments, and it made Victor grin each time. Having such a gorgeous woman refer to you as her darling was enough to fill any man with confidence.

“OOoooo…you’re really starting to take control, huh?” Melony licked her wet lips and smiled down on her new-found darling, “My husband doesn’t bother grabbing me so dominantly, he never wanted me like you seem to…” Something in Victor snapped at this comment, and with a powerful grip on Melony, twisted to the side. Melony cried out in surprise as she tumbled to her side and found herself lying on her back, with Victor now looming over her. He looked into her eyes as she blinked at him in shock. “Your husband isn’t here. I’m taking his place.” Victor stated, and with that comment he shoved himself as deep into Melony as he could go. Melony’s face contorted in pleasure as she let out a blissful howl, and Victor watched as her legs rose up in an instinctual way to wrap around his waist.

Melony’s mind exploded in a barrage of fireworks as her greedy womb was pummeled by cock. He…he was taking her husbands place? He couldn’t just barge in and do that! Could he? After all, it’s not like some other young hot-blooded stud had ever barged into her gym, shoved her to the ground and began to mindlessly pound her in a brutal mating press before. Maybe that really was all he needed to do to take her husband’s place? ****SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!**** In fact, the constant barrage of that thick cockhead spreading her pussy wide open and mercilessly stuffing her womb was convincing her more and more by the second that this unruly young man certainly WAS her husband now! Her beloved darling was giving her the brutal cunt-pounding she had been craving for so long! ****What a good, strong, monster cocked husband Melony had!****

****“FUCK ME DARLING! USE YOUR SLUTTY WIFE’S COCK-DRAINING PUSSY LIKE A REAL HUBBY SHOULD! KEEP ME SO FULL OF COCK AND CUM THAT NO OTHER GYM CHALLENGER EVEN THINK OF TAKING YOUR PLACE! I WANT EVERY GIRL IN THIS GYM TO KNOW YOU’RE MINE, AND EVERY GUY IN THE WORLD TO SEE I’M YOURS! SPURT YOUR FAT LOAD DEEP INTO MY WOMB! I PROMISE TO DRAIN YOUR BALLS EVERY SINGLE MORNING, EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, WHENEVER YOU WANT! JUST KEEP POUNDING ME LIKE YOUR PRECIOUS WIFEY WHORE!”** **

Melony’s slutty declaration was more than enough to cause the tsunami of jizz that was building up inside Victor to start sloshing and roiling in preparation for the upcoming hubby-and-wifey womb-blasting cumshot. He gritted his teeth and let his instincts take over, his pounding getting wild and feral but even stronger and faster! The sticky, meaty sounds of raw sex, and the pungent odour of sweat and cum, drove the two on even more as Melony ground her hips against Victor’s thrusts as best she could, her tongue lashing around her lips and her face hazy with wild lust. She babbled the words “Cock”, “Breed” and “Hubby” to herself, building her own excitement all the more. Finally, Victor grabbed her full waist and practically buried himself inside her, his back arched as his hips slammed forward. ****“OHOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO! C-CUUUUUUUUM! BREED YOUR LOVING WIFE WITH THAT TRUELY MONSTROUS LOOOOOOOOAD!”**** Melony cried out as she began to orgasm over the bucking meatshaft.

Loud sloppy, squelchy cumshots burst forth from Victor’s cock and into his slut-wife with the force of a jetstream. Melony’s top-quality cum-disposal hole was filled up with thick, gooey shots of jizz, and her delightfully soft belly felt like it was being stuffed. Melony rubbed her hands over her body, a soft sigh escaping from her lips as she felt Victor still emptying himself inside her. His own face was a mask of strain, the sheer amount of cum having been built from the hours of sticky love-making almost too much to let out. His own potent virility seemed work against him, but shot after shot, he began to feel relief. Cum frothed and poured out from Melony’s plump pussy lips, and finally Victor felt his strength fail him. He collapsed on top of Melony, breathing heavily.

The older woman smiled down on her darling and stroked his hair as he lay between her warm, sweet-smelling tits. “Good job, darling.” She softy stated “You passed the challenge most wonderfully. Fufufu…” Her soft laugh didn’t sound severe in the slightest as Victor felt his eyelids get heavy, and the pair of heavenly pillows he rested on sent him drifting off to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t get it.” The gym trainer scratched her head. “I was sure that guy passed his gym challenge? Or at least, that’s what Melony said he did.” Victor was speaking to the receptionist, looking around too and fro as he did so. “But it seems like he tries it again every day. If he’s failing this much, why isn’t he giving up?”

As the other gym trainer spotted a smirking Melony poke her head out of the dressing room and blow Victor a kiss before vanishing inside, she could only sigh and smirk. “Well you know, for some challengers, its the journey that’s more fun than the destination.” She patted her co-worker on the shoulder as Victor quickly snuck off towards the dressing rooms. The two gym trainers stood in silence for a moment.

“You could have just said that he’s fucking the boss, you know. You don’t have to try and act clever.”

“I don’t know how else to conclude the story, honestly.”

“Wait, what?”


End file.
